<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Through by Thatmalu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154157">Breaking Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu'>Thatmalu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Whump, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, OT7, Past Abuse, Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange, Poly!Losers, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Protective Losers Club (IT), Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Supportive Losers Club (IT), Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Clubhouse (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), supportive boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire town knew that Sonia Kaspbrak was off her rocker. Yet, few seemed concerned enough to mention or derail the hysterical outbursts she had towards her son. There had been a brief moment in time in which Eddie had stood up to her with the sheer determination to protect his friends, but his hubris only took him so far. With the clown gone and life going back to its normal, mundane routine, Eddie had soon fallen back into her overbearing clutches.</p>
<p>****<br/>The Losers Club need to convince Eddie to get the hell out of Sonia's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My (second &amp; unexpected) Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again!</p>
<p>This fic is a gift for the Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol. 3.  It's my second prompt due to some unexpected circumstances; feel free to check out the other fics in this collection, I'm sure they'll be fantastic!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please heed tags and note the themes of this fic. It is not explicit or graphic and has been given the T rating, but the themes should not be taken lightly and should be used as trigger warnings as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire town knew that Sonia Kaspbrak was off her rocker. Yet, few seemed concerned enough to mention or derail the hysterical outbursts she had towards her son. There had been a brief moment in time in which Eddie had stood up to her with the sheer determination to protect his friends, but his hubris only took him so far. With the clown gone and life going back to its normal, mundane routine, Eddie had soon fallen back into her overbearing clutches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he grew up, it wasn’t difficult for her to notice his clingy behavior stray from her and begin reaching out towards his friends -- five </span>
  <em>
    <span>male</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends and the Derry tramp -- rather than for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonia realized that she would have to change tactics to keep his leash tight to deter any unwanted behaviors. Especially since now, when she had previously thought only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tozier</span>
  </em>
  <span> was to blame, she was starting to see that same dangerous streak in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years his blushes would deepen when their names were mentioned in the house, sneaky smiles were suppressed when he would hang up the phone, and Sonia caught him in more and more lies about his whereabouts. Eddie needed correcting; it was for his own good, after all. Only a mother knew how to take care of her son, and only Sonia Kaspbrak knew how to take care of Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excuses for extracurricular activities went flying out the window. She got doctors notes signed to say he was in no condition to play any sports. Meals became smaller to keep him lean, until some of them disappeared completely and she delicately explained to him that vitamins would be much better in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>condition.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Food could even be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reward</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he was good enough. Because sooner or later he would have to learn that smiling would mean starving and blushes would mean bruises; those thoughts would be eradicated from his head if it were the last thing Sonia ever did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For his own good, of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Sonia’s delight, little Beverly Marsh was sent away to Portland, far away from her Eddie-bear. Although Sonia soon became suspicious of the boys Eddie would interact with, it never occurred to her that she, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to worry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Little did she know that when she was sound asleep, any one of those boys would sneak in through Eddie’s window to console him after a day alone with his burdening mother; that when he wasn’t at home, he would sometimes need to skip school to experience a little freedom and curl up with all of them in a secret hideaway under the earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other five young men, now seniors in high school, were brainstorming the best way to address the ongoing concerns that Eddie was adamantly ignoring. Each of them had spoken to Beverly the night before on the phone, since she wasn’t able to see exactly how bad it had gotten. Richie was much too hyperverbal for Eddie to handle right now, so he sat alone in the hammock from a distance, muttering to himself all the things he wanted to say to Eddie. Stan told him it was best to keep quiet for the time being, because even if Richie meant well, his anger towards Sonia may trigger Eddie to become defensive if it wasn’t handled correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” Eddie told the Losers for the nth time; he was sitting in Mike’s lap on the beanbag, looking close to dozing off. “I’m used to it by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie, this isn’t something you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be used to,” Richie replied heatedly, a bit louder than he intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruh-Richie has a puh-point, Eddie,” Bill said to him ruefully. “Your buh-buh-birthday didn’t suh-seem to help. If ah-anything, turning eight-t-teen juh-just made it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only reason none of them had reported anything prior to Eddie’s birthday was the knowledge that he could be sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> and none of them would know if he would be better or worse off. Beverly was lucky enough to have a supportive aunt and keep in contact with the rest of them, but Eddie’s only other family members were almost as bad as Sonia. There was no way they could risk the possibility of losing him for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one can report it as child abuse now,” Stan muttered bitterly. “But that doesn’t mean she has a right to get away with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost done with school,” Eddie argued. “All we have to do is wait for graduation and we can all leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others shared dark looks above Eddie’s tired head resting on Mike’s chest. Mike looked worried in particular, and the rest of them knew it was because his hands rested around Eddie’s waist and could feel just how much his body was wasting away to nothing. The other Losers had felt how frail Eddie was becoming and even Beverly had made a comment when she snuck up to Derry to see them for Halloween and celebrate Eddie’s birthday in early November. A genuine fear was shared among them, a possibility that Eddie wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make it</span>
  </em>
  <span> to graduation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Ben began slowly from where he sat a few feet away. “Do you remember what happened before Beverly moved to Portland? What her dad tried to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom’s not like Al!” Eddie snapped, suddenly looking alert. “Al was sick! My mom doesn’t -- she wouldn’t -- do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike wrapped his arm gently around Eddie to keep him from straight up leaping up onto his feet. It was quite easy to do, given the size difference, with Mike’s arm firmly on Eddie’s shoulder to keep him still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie had opened his mouth to say something, but Stan </span>
  <em>
    <span>shh</span>
  </em>
  <span>’d him, snapping his fingers at Richie like a trained animal. The others knew Sonia was, indeed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> whether Eddie realized it or not. But triggering him into remembering creepy things Eddie used to voice experiencing, things that the rest of them very easily recalled, was best left for a more therapeutic environment; long after he was out of Sonia’s actual house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another difficult thing for Eddie to accept -- a conversation probably suited for another day -- would be the awful truth about the pills he took. After he began to appease his mother by taking his placebos again, just to keep her anger at bay, the others began noting some peculiar behaviors. These did not start until midway through high school, but it was very obvious to them that Sonia had been slipping something terribly </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Eddie’s sugar pills. There was an eagerness to his medication compliance now, very likely a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he felt to continue taking them, followed by a hostility at the notion of actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopping.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, though… they just had to get Eddie the hell out of that house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point I’m trying to make, Eddie,” Ben continued once Mike coaxed Eddie back into a calmer state so Eddie was more relaxed on his lap. “Is that when Beverly tried to leave, her dad got much, much worse. He probably would’ve killed her if she wasn’t lucky enough to get away. Your mom doesn’t even accept that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave. We had to buy you a P.O. box for your college applications.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just don’t want her to batten down the hatches when the time comes,” Mike said gently into the top of Eddie’s head, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “God forbid she do something drastic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t hurt me,” Eddie mumbled. “She loves me. She’s just overprotective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was always Eddie’s mantra: </span>
  <em>
    <span>She loves me. She’s just protecting me. She means well.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the others had not been digesting these excuses well and they could only hope that Eddie saying them didn’t mean that he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I duh-don’t think she wuh-would kill you, Eddie,” Bill said quietly. “But in huh-her mind, she muh-may just have to hurt you </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To get you to stay,” Stan nodded, finishing Bill’s thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all jumped slightly at the sound of the pillars creaking when Richie stood up and let the hammock snap back to its relaxed state. He knelt down in the space between Bill and the seat Mike and Eddie shared, gently placing his hand on Eddie’s knee, bony and protruding in his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds, I need you to look at me,” Richie said earnestly. “The others are right. It’s not because we’re paranoid and we’re not saying she’s the same person Al Marsh was. But she already </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurting you, sweetheart… and it’s getting worse every day. That’s not what love is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Eddie could retort, Stan scooted himself closer to the group and piped in, “We’re not saying she doesn’t love you. We know that she does, but she is also very, very sick. She won’t be able to show that love in any healthy capacity until she gets her own help. Until she does that, you are very unsafe, Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Dr. Urine,” said Richie, causing Stan to instinctively roll his eyes from the other side of the beanbag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brief moments of silence laid heavy amongst them, allowing Eddie the time to wrap his head around Stan and Richie’s words; none of them wanted to overburden or push him too much too fast. A collective heartbreak ripped through them as Eddie’s eyes welled up and he finally began to sob. Ben got up to join the rest of the group, patient in their comfort, a gentle hand from each of them softly placed on him to remind him they were there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Eddie squeaked, his voice barely audible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muh-my house is puh-probably not an option,” Bill whispered, gently resting his chin on Mike’s shoulder and close to Eddie’s face. “Buh-but the others…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad and paw would both be happy to have a helping hand,” Mike said comfortingly, kissing Eddie’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom won’t mind,” said Ben. “She won’t even get suspicious since she thinks I’m dating Beverly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating Beverly,” Mike reminded him with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She thinks I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating Beverly, then,” Ben corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know my parents both adore having you around,” Richie said encouragingly. “They’d even let you sleep in the bed with me; probably just turn the TV volume up and ignore all the noise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beep beep,” Bill and Stan interjected together. Eddie started laughing though, so they didn’t look too annoyed at Richie’s comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are just jealous that Mike, Ben, and I might get some extra night time snuggles with our Spaghetti,” he winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wiped his cheek of any straggling tears. He looked down sheepishly, embarrassed by his emotional state and probably upset he was getting tears and snot on Mike’s flannel. “You guys do too much for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you,” Bill said firmly, not a trace of a stutter. “We’ll always be here for each other, Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others all simultaneously went in to hug Eddie and ended up dogpiling on top of him in a collective cuddle, limbs all over each other and heads bumping awkwardly until Eddie’s gentle laughter rose to actual wheezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are going to crush me to death,” he half-chuckled weakly beneath the weight of his boyfriends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Mike urged them all off, struggling to breath himself since Eddie’s elbow was digging right into his sternum. But they all showered Eddie’s cheeks with kisses and whispers of encouragement before pulling away, Richie leaving a sloppy wet one with a raspberry before Stan yanked him back by his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, here’s what we can do,” Ben began. “There are two very viable options that I think might work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Eddie said, gesturing for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first option is a direct one. We’ll go to your house with you. Mike and I -- and really, any of you guys, if you want -- ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are definitely the most threatening in appearance,” Stan nodded. “Well, to an outsider's perspective who doesn’t realize you’re both just big teddy bears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m intimidating,” Richie pouted. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> tallest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuh-she’d snap you in half, buh-beanpole,” Bill said, earning a middle finger from Richie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone Eddie wants to come should come,” Ben continued. “But if he has at least two or three of us standing by his side as bodyguards while he packs his shit, she’s not going to physically do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has a shotgun for special occasions,” Eddie said bitterly. “I don’t know where it is, since she’s so gung ho in protecting me, but I know it’s in the house. I’m not risking you guys getting hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we go with the second option,” Mike reassured him gently. “Which is…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Covert mission!” Richie exclaimed before Ben could speak. “We shall call it, Operation GETHOT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get hot?” Stan repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get Eddie The Hell Outta There.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long did it take you to think of that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we gonna pull that off?” Eddie interrupted, gently pressing his hand over Richie’s mouth before he could blabber on. “She makes me sleep with the door open, right across from her bedroom which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> open. When I so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>pee</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the middle of the night, she’s up and pestering me about bladder issues and taking me to the doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill took a deep breath, sitting up straight and looking Eddie in the eye, speaking carefully so he could make his words clear. “Eddie, I know… that it’s going to be hard for you to stop taking your puh-pills. Buh-but we… we see how you get right after… right after taking them. And how buh-badly you wanna go home to take the nuh-next dose…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that my mom sees me take them,” Eddie said a bit defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds,” Richie said gently. “You know there’s something in there. You used to tell us how funny they’d make you feel and make you feel too tired to hang out after school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were met with silence as Eddie just looked down in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you could do, Eddie,” Stan began. “You could try to sneak your mom some of those pills. Break up the capsule powder into her drinks; crush the pills into her food. Whatever you can think of, since we don’t know which pills are actually what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I kill her?” Eddie asked, genuinely looking scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Stan assured him, though not looking all that worried about the possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what? I go to live with one of you guys and… she just keeps harassing me until your parents get sick of it and kick me out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that,” Richie blurted out. “That won’t happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>will,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie cried softly. “She’s -- she’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an adult,” Ben reminded him. “We can call the police on her for stalking and harassing you. The police here are pretty damn useless, but I’m sure they’d love an excuse to lock up Sonia Kaspbrak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I don’t want her locked up,” Eddie said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It pained them all to see just how difficult it was going to be for him to let go; if that ever was possible for him to do completely. She wasn’t some random girlfriend or authority figure, after all; she was still his mother. No matter how severe she became, Eddie’s view was often obstructed. At his best attempts to reason her madness, he likely felt that his mother was just another harmless placebo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others could tell Richie was biting his tongue, because he could give two shits who the hell she was. But he knew better than to say anything or otherwise risk upsetting Eddie further than he already was. Bill, being a tad hotheaded, was also close to throwing his arms up and saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it, who cares what happens to her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Although Stan was usually the most logical thinking of them, he had his own reservations about Sonia, with the occasional dream or two about crushing her skull with a mallet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all of this considered, Mike thought to speak next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s what you can tell her,” he said. “You can explain to her that you’re going away to college with your friends -- no need to drop the bomb that you’re dating all of them just yet. But you can be firm and tell her that she needs help and that you will be willing to talk to her if she gets it. Otherwise, you will not be in contact with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the others looked skeptical, but Stan reluctantly agreed with Mike’s suggestion. “I agree. It could be good for her to show an effort to get better and keep your relationship in the future. Maybe there’s a good person underneath all of that crazy and she just needs the right treatment to have a normal relationship with you. We’d all understand if you wanted that and maybe it could turn out… fine. As long as you have boundaries, you know; see her only in public, or see her when you’re with one of us, or keep conversations on the phone. Especially since we’ll be moving soon, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it doesn’t?” Eddie asked tentatively. “If she refuses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you end it,” Richie told him firmly. “You can’t keep a relationship like that without destroying parts of yourself, Eds. If she can’t do that for you, then she doesn’t deserve to be in your life. Otherwise, it’s going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may have sounded harsh if Richie had said it earlier, but after finally -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- sitting down and digesting all of their concerns, Eddie was starting to let it sink in. It sat uncomfortably under his skin, like a disease that was beginning to fester. But maybe it wasn’t the idea of leaving that was rotting Eddie from the inside out. Maybe it was an old wound that he had refused to let heal until the loves of his life started peeling back the gauze and forcing him to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at how infected he had become.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie thought of his future -- of the long drive they’d share between Richie’s shitty Daewoo and Mike’s pick-up truck, picking up Beverly on the way to their new life. He thought of settling into their new home, a little townhouse that Stan’s uncle would help them find, with plenty of rooms for them to share while still keeping their space when it was needed. He thought about the classes he would take, the jobs he would try to get, and deep down he knew he could do it all on his own; he really, really could; the others told him that all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the difference, wasn’t it? In his house, his mother insisted he needed her because of her love for him. But that love was smothering, suffocating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The love he had here with these young men he’d known since boyhood, the love he shared with Beverly -- who may have even known him best, considering the parallels they had faced between his mother and her father -- truly must have been what was best for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no force. Nothing was ever demanded of him. Deep down, he knew he did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> any of them, and that was the most spectacular part. They all wanted each other and loved each other effortlessly and without condition. All of them were a source of comfort and strength, but not one of them would ever insist on obedience or dependence. Loving them was freedom. They would help him escape his prison without asking for anything in return. He may not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to survive, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, he could do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie sat up, filled to the brim with a courageous spirit he hadn’t felt since they all fought the clown. His skin tingled with fear and excitement and -- dare he think it yet? -- hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right. Let’s fucking do this.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope my giftee enjoyed this fic! I always vibe with Eddie whump so I felt super lucky to get this kind of prompt and I'm only sorry it couldn't be longer&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>